


Bathroom Break

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Break

Sam sighed and slumped against the wall. Gabriel had been in the bathroom for at least ten minutes and Sam was desperate. He groaned, crossing his leg over the other.

"Come on, Gabe! What could you possibly be doing?" he grumbled.

"What are you doing in the hallway, moose?"

Sam looked up, Crowley was approaching.

"Need a piss, Gabe's taking forever."

"What's he doing? He doesn't need to use the bathroom."

"I have no fucking clue."

"Have a nice wait."

Crowley wandered off, leaving Sam to wait another five minutes by himself. Bobby appeared, grumbling.

"Don't tell me it's occupied."

"Has been for about fifteen minutes. I'm going to piss myself if Gabe doesn't hurry up."

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah. No idea what he's doing."

Bobby let out a long sigh, leaning against the wall beside Sam. The two men waited another five minutes when Crowley returned, grinning at Bobby.

"There you are, darling... Gabe still in there?"

"When he gets out I'm going to trap him in a ring of holy fire for a long, long time!" Bobby snapped. The demon chuckled and stood right up in Bobby's personal space, resting his hands on the older man's hips. Sam groaned.

"Come on guys, not in front of me please. It's hard to pretend it's not happening when you do it right in front of me."

Bobby huffed out a deep breath; "because we like to hear the sounds of you and your damn angel and stupid o'clock when you think we're all asleep!"

Sam turned a deep shade of red; "in my defense, why aren't you asleep?"

Crowley grinned; "same reason you're not."

"...Oh ew, gross!"

"You asked," Bobby mumbled, pushing some of Crowley's hair back. Sam moaned quietly, looking down the hallway, willing Gabriel to be done soon. He'd been waiting for nearly half an hour when he decided he'd had enough.

"GODDAMNIT GABE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

On cue, Gabriel popped in to existence in front of him, smirking; "what's the matter Sammy? What's got your panties in a twist?"

"What the Hell have you been doing for the past half hour?"

"...I've been outside watching Dean take out his frustrations on some poor green car... Why?"

"So who's in the bathroom?"

"No one."

Sam's face fell; "WHAT?"

Gabriel grinned, thoroughly amused; "have you been waiting out here all this time?"

"I watched you go in there!"

"You're seeing things Sammy."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He barged past the angel, wrenching the unlocked door open, slamming it shut. Gabriel grinned at Crowley.

"How long has he been waiting?"

Crowley smirked back; "about half an hour? I'm surprised his bladder's not exploded."

Gabriel laughed; "poor guy, maybe I should say sorry?"

"Certainly not! Just because he's slipping it to you doesn't give him immunity from your pranks."

"Fair enough... Anyway, I don't think Dean's been tortured enough for the day..."


End file.
